Harry Potter: the next generation
by HamsterPotty
Summary: When Albus get's put into slytherin... things go wrong... very wrong
1. Chapter 1

James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Victoire all sit in the same cabin. "Bye!" They all shout to their parents. Everybody is starting their first year at Hogwarts and they are terrified and excited. The train roars away.

"I can't wait to get to school and see all my friends!" James said to everyone, he and Rose were starting their second year, and they were both in Gryffindor. Albus was scared that he was going to get sorted into the Slytherin house. He just stared out the window with hopeless eyes the whole ride.

"Com' on firs' years, follow me," Said Hagrid, carrying the torchlight.

" Albus, Hugo, we'll see you at the sorting ceremony," Rose shouted to them as they parted.

"Good luck," James added.

Hugo and Albus sat in the same boat, with Fred and Roxanne. They could see Hogwarts from far away. The castle looked enormous and old, but beautiful at the same time. They were the slowest on the boats because Fred was goofing around and trying all kinds of spells.

They finally reached the castle and they were led by Mcgonagle up the moving stairs and into the great hall. Everyone else was already there, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. The first years all looked so scared and excited, as they walked into the great hall. They sat the sorting hat on the chair, the one that will sort you into your correct house. The sorting hat started to sing,

I am the sorting hat,

No hats like my kind,

no one can be me unless you've seen,

Bold Gryffindor,

Wise Ravenclaw,

Loyal Hufflepuff,

and Sly, Slytherin,

They all joined together,

to make this grand school,

stood for years and years,

but which house you get,

depends on your mind,

if it's full of fear,

full of knowledge,

off to Ravenclaw of of to Ravenclaw you go,

full of bravery,

full of strength,

off you go to Gryffindor,

If you are loyal,

you can find stuff in a click,

run down to Hufflepuff pick your bed quick,

if you are cunning,

and you're a pureblood,

then slyther your way into the Slytherin,

because that's where you belong!

But don't forget to help your house win the house cup,

and no BREAKING THE RULES!

The sorting hat laughed just as he finished his song. Albus knew that there was a sorting hat song, but he never knew how it went, although it changes every year. They started calling names, people that Albus knew not. They all looked frightened, but not as frightened as Albus. After a few names, he knew he was going to be very soon.

"Hufflepuff," cried the hat, the girl before him smiled and joined the Hufflepuff table as the Hufflepuffs cheered.

"POTTER Albus," Mcgonagall read from the list of students names. Albus shivered as he walked up to the hat. He sat down in the chair and stared at the hat as it lifted on to his head. He trembled and couldn't think straight. He was going to start to ask to be in Gryffindor, when the hat started speaking.

"Hmmmm, another Potter, you're the most like your father… hmmm, yes, try not to change my mind this time, Slytherin would've been good for your father, just like it will be good for you… I think…, SLYTHERIN!"

Albus tried so hard not to cry while he was walking down to the Slytherin table. He looked over at James, he was staring at the next person who was getting on to the chair and being sorted into another group. He thought that James didn't really seem to care. Almost everyone he knew was in Gryffindor, James, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Louise, Victoire and Teddy. He was the only one in Slytherin, not including Scorpius.

Albus finished the feast early, no one talked to him, James didn't even come to say anything. He was alone and frightened and felt like he was betrayed by his family, but at the same time he felt like he was the one betraying his family and friends. He went to ask the head boy what the password was for the common room and for the directions. After he walked around seeming lost, he finally found the common room. He rushed in and ran to his room. His luggage was already there, and he felt like he shouldn't unpack it. There was no need, he could feel it.

Albus went early to bed that night and woke up early to hear the other Slytherin boys snoring beside him. He was still wearing what he was wearing yesterday when he went down to check his timetable. There was no need for that, he thought, but he checked anyways. As he was walking down the hallways, he spotted James walking towards him.

"Hello Albus, or should I call you Severus now, like, since you're in Slytherin?" James teased as Rose just stood there and did nothing, she looked pretty bad, but didn't want to do anything to interrupt. "What happened, has the snake got your tongue?" James laughed. "Anteoculatia," Screamed James as he pointed his wand at Albus. Albus looked up, he had no hair and he saw two big horns on his head!

"Stop it, James!" Albus screeched as he ran down to the nurse. He told her that someone had hexed him, but he didn't name them. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt like it was HIS fault. His fault he got sorted into Slytherin, his fault that they all hate him now. Everybody would tease him now and nobody would play with him. Usually at feasts he saw James and the others laughing at something that James had said. Albus always pretended not to care. He couldn't go to the feast that day anyways, with two big horns on his head, no way.

James stayed late at the feast where has he was mostly laughing and making jokes instead of eating. He, Rose, Hugo, Victoire and Teddy walked down the hall outside and saw the four houses, and their merits. No house had that much merits, but Gryffindor was winning. James was going to try out for the Quidditch team this year, he plays like his father.

"Are you guys going to try out for the quidditch team, like when you get older?" James asked them.

"I don't know if I'll be good enough," Said Hugo as he walked slowly with them. "I'm going to go check if my friends are in the common room."

"And I'm going to go to the library to study, you know me, just like my mother…" Rose said as she ran to the other side that leads to the library.

"How about you guys, when or are you guys going to try out for the quidditch team?" Asked james. "I thought Hugo would join in later on, just like his father."

"I don't know, I might try out, I would go for beater," said Teddy.

"Yeah, I think Fred's going to go for that too." Said James, but he wasn't finished talking. "You would make great beaters, you know?"

"Thanks," Replied Teddy.

"I think we better go Teddy, we have a lot of homework to catch up on, you know?" Victoire said as she nodded towards the common room.

"Sorry James, got to go, I'll see you later," Teddy and Victoire left to get some homework done and James was left alone.

"I wish Albus was in Gryffindor," James muttered under his breath.

Later that night James couldn't sleep, he was thinking too much about how he felt sorry for Albus. He felt sorry for him, and he felt guilty right after he hexed Albus that day. He didn't want to show anyone, but he felt like bursting out and crying. He thought maybe he could be nicer the next day, to Albus, that'll make things better.

James awoke the next day planning how to say sorry to Albus. He was planning to go down to the hospital wing and talk to him about Slytherin and everything. He got dressed went down the moving stairs, didn't even eat breakfast, but went down to the hospital wing. He asked madam Pomphrey where Albus was, but she said he already left early in the morning. James expected that Albus might be at the feast or in the common room of Slytherin, so he went and checked in the great hall, but he was nowhere to be seen. Now he was a little worried but still thought he might have gone back to bed or is just doing homework in the common room. So he left the apologies for later.

He tried to enjoy the feast but everyone knew there was something wrong, they tried to force it out of him, but he wouldn't let it out. He finished the breakfast feast and went to the library to study. He figured whenever he saw Albus the next time, he would tell him he's sorry. But just then, he remembered something. Harry Potter left him the Marauders Map. He would check on their to see where Albus was. Albus had gotten the invisibility cloak and James got the map. He ran to the Gryffindor common room and dug into his trunk, and he found it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He whispered. The map opened and he searched the whole map for Albus but couldn't find him anywhere, the only place in Hogwarts that wasn't on the map was the room of requirement. Unless Albus isn't in Hogwarts. He suddenly had a sick feeling and he ran to the quidditch pitch as fast as he could. He looked all around but couldn't find the best broomstick they had, which was a Nimbus 2000. Nobody can take the broom unless for practising, and you still have to have a permission slip. James tried going to the seventh floor and went past the room of requirement. I need to find Albus Severus Potter. I need to find Albus Severus Potter. He thought as he walk up and down the room of requirement. You couldn't use the room as another place if someone is already using it. But as he was about to leave he saw the door opening and he ran inside the tiny little room. All he could see there was a huge map, he thought this was a joke so he left.

He didn't tell the others that Albus was gone until the very next day.

"He's what?" Hugo and Rose said at the same time.

"You mean you can't even find him on your map?" Asked Victoire.

"Nope," Said James.

"Like are you sure he's not just in the room of requirement?" Asked Fred, as he knew all about the map because of his dad.

"I'm sure, I checked, and the Nimbus 2000 is gone," James answered.

"Did he have to take that? I mean I was going to practise with that broom, I had a permission slip and everything!" Said Teddy.

"Maybe he just left for a while, and he'll come back?" Asked Molly.

"Albus is only eleven and he's not even good with brooms, how is he supposed to survive?" Roxanne told Molly.

"Maybe he's an evil little genius that is planning to take over the world," Laughed Lucy.

"You are so not like your father," Fred laughed.

"Guys this is not a laughing matter!" James Screamed. He was usually the one making the jokes so they were all surprised that he was acting so serious.

"Yes sir!" Louis said as he tried not to laugh. He had a long ponytail like his father's.

"I say we wait a little until we're sure he's not around and we're sure he's not coming back?" Dominique asked.

"We don't have time to-" but right when James was about to say something Mcgonagall came with a panicked face and asked;

"Have any of you seen Albus Severus Potter?!" She sort of screamed in a hurry.

"We just figured he was missing and we don't know where he is." Rose said. She's usually the one to tell the teacher what's happening.

"I- thank you, I will try to find him." Mcgonagall said as she rushed off into the distance.

"I think we should find him," James said casually but they all knew he was very serious.

"Your father could help, he's an auror, if he can capture bad witches and wizards, he could capture his own son, I think," Hugo suggested.

"I'll think about it. But for now let's go down for the feasts." James answered.

"Ok, we're late, let's go," Rose added.

They went down to the feast for lunch, and they sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table. They usually sat in the middle but they didn't want to be the center of attention right then. Usually the mail comes at breakfast feasts, but later after everyone was gone, including Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Louis, they saw owls flying with four letters above their heads. James, Rose, Victoire and Teddy all got letters.

"I'm still here witches, A," Teddy read it the letter, as he grips the letter tightly in his hands.

"A, for Albus," Rose asked while looking down at her letter.

"Specialis Revelio," Tried Rose, seeing if there was anything else written on the letter.

"That's all. He's writing to us to let us now that he's still alive," Victoire told them.

"Yeah I guess he wants us to find him, he must be really pissed off that he didn't get into Gryffindor." Teddy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Later the next day, Hugo was still wondering where Albus might be. Albus was the same age as him and they were really good friends. He wanted to help the others find him but he was afraid that they would think he's too young. He was sitting in bed and everyone else was at the morning feast. He sat there staring out of the window waiting for something else to happen. He took out his deluminator that his dad left him and told him to be extra careful with it. He turned on the lights when he saw an owl coming towards his window. There was a letter, with no envelope.

"I'm still here witches, A," Hugo whispered to himself. "Albus?" He was surprised that Albus sent a letter to him. He wondered if the others got this letter too. He decided to tell them only if they tell him that they got a letter. He got dressed and went down, he had missed the morning feast so he went straight to charms class.

Teddy and Victoire were running off to the quidditch pitch because Teddy wanted to show Victoire what he had learned. He took the bat and let loose the bludgers. They started flying up in the air and so did he. He leapt up and tried to hit the bludgers to the other side of the field but it flew back and Victoire right in the head.

"Oh my! Victoire, we need to get you to the hospital wing right now! I don't know how that happened I hit it on the other side of the field!" Teddy shouted.

Teddy jumped of his broom and swept Victoire into his arms. He ran to the hospital wing and told madam Pomphrey what happened. She said to leave her for now and later he could visit. Teddy looked really bad as he got out of the hospital wing and went straight to the Gryffindor common room where he found Rose and James sitting together at the couch. He told them what happened and they half went in shock and half knew something like this was going to happen.

"Soon he's going to be jinxing our quidditch matches!" Said Teddy.

"And our quidditch tryouts!" James said. "We have to stop him, or whoever is doing this."

"I'm pretty sure it's Albus." Rose said.

"We would never know," Said Hugo as he walked in. He had been eavesdropping and heard everything.

"Hugo, what are you doing?" Rose asked all innocently.

"I got the letter too, you don't have to hide it from me, just because I'm one year younger then all of you, doesn't mean I get excluded or what so ever. He or she sent me that letter too. I didn't know all of you thought I was to young for this stuff or something," Hugo said shrugging.

"Oh Hugo, don't put it that way," Rose said shrugging as well.

"That's cool, I'm going to my next class now, I'm late," Hugo said as he left.

"I'm going to go-" James said as he rushed out the room. He climbed all the way up to the seventh floor and past the room of requirement he thought, I need to find Albus Severus Potter, I need to find Albus Severus Potter. A door appeared and the same map came up and this time James stayed for longer. Once he looked closer, it had times and dates on certain points of the map, like the quidditch pitch was there and the date and time was today at the exact same time, that Teddy had came to tell them what happened. The next date was tomorrow at 3:00pm in James's History class! He had a test then, and he was scared to find out what was going to happen. But he wondered how does this help him find Albus. Maybe if he can track down the time he does all of this then, he ought to find him.

He rushed downstairs to the others and told them what he had found. They all started talking about what could happen to them next, they wish that the sorting hat had just put Albus in Gryffindor. They all just stopped talking and started thinking.

"He could ruin everything, I just wished that he could come back, everything could be better, if we can just talk to him again," Teddy said as he stared at the hospital wing. "I'm going to visit Victoire, I'll see you later."

"Ok then, bye," James said.

Teddy walked slowly to the hospital wing to find Victoire awake in bed and he walked towards her and saw bandages over her head and pumpkin juice at the side of her bed on a little table.

"How are you?" Teddy asked.

"I'm fine, I just broke my skull a little, I think," Victoire answered sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, you know it was an accident, it was a jinx!" Teddy said.

"What? Wait you did this? How did it happen? I don't remember…" Victoire said in a confused voice.

"She kind of forgot the past few days, she doesn't remember anything from the past week. But she remembers the sorting ceremony, until the part where Albus got sorted into Slytherin," Madam Pomfrey explained in a whisper to Teddy.

"Victoire, can you tell me what you last remember happening?" Asked Teddy.

"Well, we were riding the carriages and we got to the sorting ceremony and the last word I remember was HUFFLEPUFF, then I wake up and I'm sitting here. Madam Pomfrey tried to explain to me that I got hit in the head with a bludger, but I don't really know what else happened," Victoire explained.

"You can help her remember everything, since you were there most of the time, isn't that right?" Madam Pomfrey said to Teddy.

"Ah, yes, ok thank you Madam Pomfrey," Teddy said to Madam Pomfrey. "Victoire, I accidentally hit that bludger on your head, because the bludger was jinxed. You came to watch me practice."

"Yeah, I did, I kind of remember, not really," Victoire told Teddy.

Then Teddy sat there on the edge of her bed and told her everything that happened in the past week or so. It took a while for her to understand everything, even though Teddy doesn't even understand everything. When Teddy finished explaining he went to potions class, he had finished his free period. He went down to the dungeons and found out that he was late.

"Mr. Lupin, you're late, sit down now," Said Professor Slughorn.

"Sorry, I was visiting Vic-" Teddy started.

"We don't want to hear your stories, you're lucky I didn't take any house points away," Professor Slughorn said.

Potions class was the same as usual boring and dull, the teacher was getting old, so they get really little done by the end of the class. Teddy rushes out of the classroom at the end of class to find James. It was almost 3:00 and James was going to his History class, for his test.

"Good luck James," Teddy and Rose both wished him good luck.

"You should tell the teacher you're a little woozy so he doesn't judge you if you do something bad on your test," Hugo suggested.

"Ok thanks guys, I'll be back soon, see you later," James said as he went to his history class.

James arrived at history class a little early, it was only him and the teacher.

"What brings you here so early?" Asked Professor Binns.

"I'm just tired today, so I thought I'd come early to settle down a little." James said as people started walking in, giggling and talking.

"Settle down everyone, today we're learning about the 1980, boy who lived, only wizard alive to survive the Avada Kadavra curse and conqueror of Lord Voldemort," Professor Binns started, when suddenly, a horrible hissing sound came from around the room.

"James, James Sirius Potter, come to the forbidden forest tonight, and you will not be harmed, come with your friends, and you shall be rewarded," A snake like voice started hissing into his ears. Harry Potter had told James and Albus that they could speak parseltongue, Lily couldn't. But James had never actually heard it in real life. Harry potter explained the sound, and how to know when you're hearing parseltongue or when you're hearing normal english.

"What was that horrible hissing sound?!" Screamed a girl at the back.

"Keep calm, keep calm everybody, this lesson won't be happening today anymore, I will go find the headmistress," Professor Binns said very slowly but he was obviously frightened.

He left the room and everyone was whispering and looking at me. Probably thought that James could speak parseltongue since Harry Potter speaks parseltongue. James walked away as fast as he could walk without bumping into anyone. He spotted Hugo in the common room of Gryffindor and told him what had happened.

"Do I really have to come?" Whined Hugo. "You know that I get scared easily."

"I know but. who knows what rewarded might mean? Like we could see Albus or get galleons, who knows?" James told Hugo in an emerging way.

"I don't know James, it could be a trap," Hugo said in a tiny voice as Rose appeared at the doorway.

"So, what happened?" Rose asked.

This time Hugo explained what happened and Rose seemed a little scared but she always knew what to do. She always thought of the ideas and solutions to everything.

"Why don't we just go there with your marauder's map and we will see whoever is there or whoever is coming?" Rose said, see, she always knew what to do.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Hugo said, just like his father.

"We can go tonight, we need to get Teddy and Victoire as well," Announced James.

They rushed out of the common room and James, as Teddy's best friend, knew where Victoire and Teddy hung out, so James went alone, to get Teddy and Victoire to tell them the news, and the plan.

When Victoire and Teddy got everything settled they rushed back up to the common room to have a nice long nap before they face whatever is in the forbidden forest. They even made sure they had an alarm for midnight so they wouldn't get found, and they have enough time till everyone starts waking up. (This was all set up and timed by Rose, obviously)

The alarm went off, and everyone gathered around the common room at 12:00 sharp, due to Rose's precision. They made sure that the alarm was soft enough so only they could hear it. They crept out of the common room fully dressed with the marauders map with James and everyone had their wands ready. Nobody was in the forbidden forest now but he was sure that something or someone is going to appear there. As they crept down to the entrance hall they saw little lights coming from the forbidden forest. They sort of ran, tiptoed, to the the forest.

"Lumos," James whispered followed by everyone else and their wands.

"Come on, we need to go faster, we're late," Rose said to everyone as she lift her left foot off of something icky and gooey from the ground. "Eww! Guys let's go!"

Everyone was making faces and looking at her shoe as she stormed off faster than everyone else. Soon they were all at the forbidden forest. They stopped walking and stared at each other.

"Guys, we can do this, let's go," Victoire said, girls can be the tough ones as well.

They walked into the forbidden forest and still didn't see anyone on the map that was in the forest, but they saw footprints leading to something further into the forest. They followed the footsteps across muddy grass and tall trees that now covered them. They reached this big circle thing that had this box in it. James took a step into the circle and reached for the box. He opened the lid and suddenly he was pulled inside!

"JAMES!" Rose shouted. "James can you hear me?!"

"Hello? James?!" Hugo added.

Everyone started shouting at the box.

"I'm here! I'm ok, it's a really big space, there's this screen though, should I go through it?" James asked.

"What do you mean through it?" Rose shouted. "Should I come down?"

"Sure but we need one or two people to watch out outside the box for anything," James told them.

"Victoire and I will stay here, you guys can go down, if you're stuck later on, we'll figure out how to get you out," Teddy said.

"Sure, see you later," James said.

James, Rose and Hugo walked towards the screen and felt themselves being dragged inside it. In a moment, they felt themselves in Hogwarts, with everyone, all the students and professors! Just then Albus started walking towards them.

"Albus? You're here, where have you been?" James asked, but Albus just walked right through him, not hearing a word he said.

They turned around and saw James, going towards Albus.

"Hello Albus, or should I call you Severus now, like, since you're in Slytherin?" James teased as Rose just stood there and did nothing, she looked pretty bad, but didn't want to do anything to interrupt. "What happened, has the snake got your tongue?" James laughed. "Anteoculatia," Screamed James as he pointed his wand at Albus. Albus looked up, he had no hair and he saw two big horns on his head! This had happened before, Albus was showing them what was happening.

"Stop it, James!" Albus screeched as he ran down to the nurse.

"Oh, god, I feel terrible," James said as he looked at his own laughter.

"All I did was just stand there and do nothing, I feel like this was partly my fault," Rose added.

"Bloody hell," Hugo said. "But what did I do?"

Suddenly they were being swept into the great hall, where they could see the group of friends at the Gryffindor table, laughing about something James had said. They could see Albus watching them in despair. Albus stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped on Hugo's shoulder.

"Eww, why is a Slytherin slithered to here! Get lost," Hugo said. Everyone laughed.

"I never realized I said that," The present Hugo said. "Now I know why he feels so bad, bloody hell, if only I knew."

They were being swept away again. This time they appeared at the moving staircases right next to a painting of a woman playing checkers with another woman. Teddy was climbing down the staircases with Victoire and Albus was on the other side. Albus was carrying tons of books and looked like he really needed help. Teddy and Victoire walked even faster and bumped into Albus so that all of his books fell down the staircase.

"Oops sorry, looks like Slytherins going to lose some house points for being late," Teddy snickered with Victoire.

Suddenly they were being swooped up, and they were back again in the forbidden forest, outside the box.

"So, what did you see down there?" Teddy asked.

James talked really fast and told them all what happened. He suggested that they walk while talking, since people were going to be waking up very soon. Nobody was in the forbidden forest except for them anyway, according to the map.

"I feel really bad," Victoire said.

"I know, I wish we just had time to fix it all," Teddy added.

"That's it! We need time!" Rose said louder the everybody. "We need a time turner."

"Oh my god, why didn't we think of that before," Hugo said.

"But how are we supposed to get a time turner?" Teddy asked.

"The same way my mum got it!" Rose said.

"You mean, you're going to sign for loads of classes then get the time turner from the ministry of magic so that we can go back in time and somehow change what had happened?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah, how are we going to even fix what we did if we go back in time?" James asked.

"We follow where Albus went the whole time, we follow him from where we last saw him. which is when James hexed him and he went to the nurse," Rose said.

"Nicely planned," Victoire said.

"Yeah, we could do that, except you have to wait another year, since you only get so much classes in year 3," Hugo said.

"That's the only problem with this plan," Rose said. "We need to wait until next year."

"Yeah but then we'll have to wait a year until we can finally come back to the present," Hugo said. "Nobody wants to do that."

"Let's ask Professor Mcgonagall if my dad's on the case," James said.

"Is that your idea of a plan?" Rose laughed.

"Come one let's just pretend we just woke up from a hard night of studying," James said as he yawned and walked into Hogwarts, towards the Gryffindor common room.

But when they walked into the common room, everyone was wide awake in their pyjamas. Everyone turned to look at them when they walked in.

"Why is everyone awake?" James asked.

"We heard a scream coming from there," Somebody said as she pointed to the windows. In the windows there was a light flashing.

"Where were you guys anyways, were you the ones who screamed?" A little boy asked.

"Uhh, well we were going for a walk and then Rose fell down and a bug went in her hair but she only noticed afterwards, and she screamed, but luckily I got it off," Hugo said, lying. They had a sense not to tell them that they didn't know what that scream was, so no one else had to worry about what they were worrying about.

Oh, ok, everyone false alarm go back to bed, it's only 3 in the morning," Molly said.

Everyone left as James sighed in relief and walked to one of the armchairs. He sighed again. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep in that very chair. The others did the same. They fell asleep as fast as dying.


End file.
